Lets play house!
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Ren and Ran make Makoto and Haru play house and make them do embarassing stuff, but then they realize each others feelings. Makoharu Maruka


**Hi! Just wanna clarify that Ren is Makotos little brother and Ran is the little sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! :'(**

"Let's play house! Let's play house!" Ran called out, Ren soon joining in.

Haru shrugged and made his way to Ren who was pulling fabric from a toy chest.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to, Haru" Makoto offered. Haru shook his head and continued to make his way toward Ren.

The two boys were babysitting for Makotos parents who were out on vacation in a nearby hot spring. When Haru heard of this he asked Makoto if he could help with the babysitting. Makoto gladly accepted the offer, happy to be accompanied for the day and night of babysitting.

"Here Haru wear this!" Ren shouted as he threw the fabric he was grabbing from the toy chest at Haru.

Haru swiftly caught it and examined the garment before him. It was a simple dress with polka dots and a ruffled skirt. "You want me to wear this?" he asked the twins curiously.

"Yes!" They both shouted in unison

Makoto cast a curious glance as Haru took off his shirt and threw the dress over his head. He got lost in the material, but soon found his way through the frilly fabric.

Makoto stood dumbfounded as Ren and Ran giggled at Haru. He couldn't see the front of his friend but his back image was enough to make the taller boy blush.

"Were gonna play house! Haru-chan is the mama and Mako-chan is the papa." Ran annouced

Haru turned around and nodded at Makoto who blushed even more after seeing the front of his friend.

The dress fit him perfectly. It barely passed Harus shorts so it seemed like he didn't have any on. The buttons in the front of the dress connected perfectly at Harus sides and the puffed up sleeves cut out any manly figure Haru had underneath. With the dress on, Haru looked like a princess in Makotos eyes. Of course he couldn't say this out loud.

"Papa Mako put on your suit!" Ren told him. He threw a t-shirt at him with the image of a tuxedo on it.

"This shirt is too small" Makoto whined as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his tanned toned back. Haru unknowingly let out a noise of appreciation at the sight.

"What was that Haru?" Makoto asked through the fabric of the shirt.

"N-nothing" he replied as the twins giggled at him. He shot them a death glare and brought his finger up to his lips in a stay quiet motion. The twins just continued laughing and ran to their older brother who was trying to stretch the tight shirt on him.

"Let's play." Haru told Makoto, who just nodded dumbly. They made their way to the childrens table that Ren and Ran had set up.

"Mama Haru make Papa Mako some breakfeast because he needs to go to work." Ran ordered

Haru nodded and pretended to make some mackeral on the stove. "Makoto the food is ready" he announced in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't call him Makoto! Our mom and dad don't call each other by their names!" Ren complained.

Makoto and Haru cast curious glances as the two kids who were giving them dissapointed looks.

"What do we call each other then?" Makoto asked

"Honey!" they both screammed in unison.

Makoto let out an embarassed whine while Haru stood in serious silence.

"Okay then here's your food honey" he resumed to pretend to give food to Makoto who was about to say no to the kids antics.

Makoto gave a Haru a suprised look at the sweet name, but accepted the "food" nonetheless.

"Thank you, h-honey" he replied shakily

Haru nodded and quickly turned away so that Makoto couldn't see his red face.

"Now me and Ran are your kids so you have to make us food too, you know!" Haru gave them a suprised look. He honestly forgot they were there.

"Here's your food" he said as he slid them imaginary plates. They pretended to gobble it all up.

"Yummmm we can always depend on mama Haru for our delicious meals!" Ran praised

"Now it's time for Papa Mako to go to work!" Ren said as he grabbed a hold of Makoto. Ran grabbed Haru and they made their way to the front door.

"Now you have to bid Papa Mako goodbye!" Both Ren and Ran ordered.

"Goodbye honey" Haru bid as he opened the door for Makoto. Makoto was about to make his way out before Ran pulled him back in.

"Papa Mako you didn't give mama Haru a goodbye kiss!" she chastised

"Now that's enough Ran I am sure Haru doesn't want to be kiss-"

"I don't mind" Haru interjected "I-I mean its part of the game, and we told them we would play, and I don't want to let down Ren and Ran." He explained, gesturing to the expectant children. They pouted their lips in response, hoping to make their brother change his mind.

"But still..." Makoto started

"Unless you don't want to kiss me. Thats fine." Haru mumbled

"No... No! Its not that." Makoto explained, his large hands waving in the air. He grabbed Haru by his hips and brought his lips to his. He stayed there for about three seconds then ran outside the door.

"I am off to work now. Bye Ren, bye Ran, bye honey!" he screamed as he ran out of the house towards the road. Haru, Ren, and Ran watched as he tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground.

"Is he okay?" Ran asked Haru, who had his hands to his lips.

"I don't know" he murmured

"Let's go check!" Ren declared

"Yeah lets do that" Haru agreed, clearly worried about his best friend.

They slipped on their shoes and made their way to the large body lying on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay honey?" Haru asked as they neared Makoto, who was trying to pick himself up.

He looked up, suprised to see everyone standing in front of him. He met Harus concerned gaze and immediately blushed.

"I-I am fine" he assured, once again trying to pick himself up. Haru watched as Makoto fell down as soon as he put weight on his ankle.

"You need any help Papa Mako?" Ran asked

"No thank you. I am fine" Makoto lied

"You hurt your ankle" Haru pointed out. Makoto looked up at him and immediately looked down.

"I am fine you all can go back inside" Makoto told them. He refused to look Haru in the eyes.

"But we can't just leave you here!" Ren whined, pulling on Makotos t-shirt.

Haru looked down at Makoto, assessing the situation. "Ren Ran go inside and get some ice ready. Mama Haru is gonna nurse Papa Makos ankle and you all are my assistants." Haru ordered

"Aye aye" The two kids jumped with joy at the new plot twist in their game. Haru watched as they ran towards their house to make sure they didn't fall down, because he knew just how clumsy Makoto could be. (Today was just another example of his friends bulky clumsiness) He just hoped it didn't run in the Tachibana blood. Luckily the kids made it to the door in one piece. They waved goodbye to Haru as they went inside their house.

"Let's go honey" Haru had his hand stretched toward the larger boy, reversing their usual positions. Makoto hesitantly took it and brought himself up. He tried to step on his ankle, but a shooting pain stopped him from doing so.

"Lean on me" Haru told him, offering up his shouder.

The boys were getting weird looks from pedestrians walking by them. It wasn't everyday you would see a large boy on the ground, and another in a dress trying to help him.

"Let's hurry up cause people are looking." Haru warned. Makoto nodded his head and leaned onto the smaller boy, his long arms circling Harus shoulders. They slowly made their way to the Tachibana residence. The occasional grunt coming from Haru.

"Honey?" Haru asked

"Y-yes?" Makoto squeaked

"Did you not want to kiss me? Is that why you ran?" Haru had stopped walking and faced Makoto. His face looked impassive to other people, but Makoto could tell something was deeply bothering him.

"That's not it." Makoto objected giving Haru an earnest nod. "I just thought you felt pushed into giving me a kiss by Ren and Ran, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." he explained

"Idiot" Haru rolled his eyes and continued to walk Makoto to his house.

"What?" The larger boy asked clearly confused at his friends behavior.

"I said it was fine, so obviously I wasn't forced to. I wanted to kiss you..." Haru confessed. It was now his turn to hide his face from Makoto who was gawking at him.

"Y-you wanted to kiss me?" He asked pointing at himself unbelievably.

"Yes" Hary stated bluntly. He opened the door and ushered Makoto inside, careful not to put any pressure on his ankle.

"Papa Mako we brought ice!" Ren cheered as he threw the bag in the air. It came down with a loud thud on Rans foot.

"Ow!" she screamed as she jumped up and down falling over her brother in the process.

"Ah!" he shouted in response as he hit his elbow on the floor.

"I guess it does run in the family" Haru sighed as he made his way over to the two small bodies on the floor. He carried them to the couch where Makoto was sitting.

"Wait here." He ordered all of them as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and assembled two more bags of ice.

"Here" he said as he handed everyone their bags. Makoto put it on his ankle, Ren on his elbow, and Ran on her foot.

Everybody sat in painful silence before Makoto broke it "Haru about earlier-" he started

"We'll talk when we put them to bed" Haru replied. He swiftly turned around and made his way to the kitchen once again. "I am going to make dinner. The remote is right next to you so watch something to keep them busy" he called out to Makoto.

Haru rummaged through the fridge for mackeral, giving a happy hum when he actually found some. He quickly put it on the stove and began to cook it.

Meanwhile Makoto was sneakily limping his way to the kitchen to watch Haru cook. He always felt at peace when he would watch Haru. Something about his friends fluid movements would always entice him.

He made his way around the corner to the kitchen, blushing when he saw Harus back in the polka dot dress. He really did look feminine. His small figure moved swiftly around the counter as he chopped some onion up. Makoto couldn't help himself from grabbing Harus waist and pulling him to his strong chest. Haru let out a suprised gasp and quickly turned around. Makoto quickly pulled back when he realized what he had just done.

"Oh no... I am sorry Haru." he limped to the dining table and put his head in his hands, giving a embarassed whine.

Haru sighed in return, annoyed at how dense his friend could be. Most of the time he was glad his friend was so oblivious especially with the girls at school. It wasn't uncommon for said girls to ask him if his best friend had a girlfriend. He would just ignore them until they would go away but occasionally when the girl was being very pushy he would nod and say Makoto was his. Just to let it be known.

He turned the oven off and walked to the table where Makoto was miserably sitting. He pulled a chair up and placed it right in front of Makoto who was peeking curiously at his friend.

Haru sat down and took a deep breath, ready to confess. "Makoto I like you, and yes I mean like like." He hid his eyes under his hair embarassed by the words that came out of his mouth. He really did like Makoto, but it was embarassing to actually say it out loud. After a few seconds (really felt like hours) Haru picked up his head to see for Makotos reaction. He wasn't expecting to see the twins to be right next to the large boy holding their hands over his mouth.

"This calls for a wedding!" Ran cheered in a sing song voice. Makoto was struggling under their small hands, trying to give a reply to Haru. When he finally managed to get out of their grip all he could let out was "me too Haru" befor the twins pulled him away.

Haru turned off the stove, giving a sad smile to the undercooked mackeral, and followed the kids to the living room. He watched curiously as the kids fished out a veil and placed it atop his head.

"Okay Mama Haru you are the bride and Papa Mako is the groom." Ren explained. He gave Haru a gentle nudge in the direction to Makoto and stood proudly at the work before him.

"Mama Haru looks beautiful! Right papa?" Makoto nodded earnestly, gazing longingly at Haru.

"He does" Haru blushed at his friends compliment.

"Papa Mako do you take Mama Haru to be your awful wedded wife?" Ran questioned

"Lawful" Ren corrected, shaking his head at his sisters mistake.

"I do" Makoto chuckled softly he brushed a piece of Harus hair away from his face.

"And you Mama Haru, do you take Papa Mako do be your l-lawfully wedded husband?" Ran asked

Haru looked up at Makoto who was smiling brilliantly at him. He gave him a small smile "I-I do"

"Well then here are the rings" Ren passed each of them a little paper ring that slipped perfectly onto each others fingers.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you guys planned this." Makoto chuckled

The twins just giggled and avoided the allegation.

"Whatever it's time for you to kiss the bride!" Ran cheered

Makoto looked down at Haru, his eyes asking for permission. Haru nodded and tilted his head up. Makoto closed the space between them in a long sweet kiss that had both boys blushing when they pulled away.

"Now its time for your honeymoon so were gonna go to sleep." Ren announced as he grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her to their room. The two boys listened as Ren complained saying "she wanted to see more and how she wasn't sleepy". Makoto chuckled at his siblings antics Haru soon joined in, just happy that he was finally with Makoto.

"How did you even stand that long? It must have been painful." Haru asked ushering Makoto to the sofa.

Makoto mumbled something about adrenaline and being nervous. Haru just sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, entertwining their fingers.

"So I take it you like me back." Haru stated snuggling into Makotos chest.

Makoto wrapped his strong arms around him and placed a sweet kiss on his blue hair.

"No"

Makoto watched as Haru pulled away from him suprised and hurt by his answer. Makoto grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around the other boy. He brought his mouth to Harus ear and whispered. "I don't like you. I love you." He nibbled gently, chuckling when he felt heat radiate off the smaller boys face.

"Idiot" Haru mumbled under his breath, smiling when Makoto hummed into his ear.

"B-but I love you too"

Haru brought his hand to Makotos face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Were married now, so we gotta kiss more often." Haru teased ghosting his lips on Makotos.

Makoto pulled back and placed his hands on both sides of Harus face. "Does this mean your my boyfriend?" he asked nervously.

"I guess so" Haru murmured into his neck. It was already late and the days activities were already catching up with everyone.

"Ne Haru-chan maybe we should move to the bed." Makoto nudged Haru who had already fallen asleep on top of him. He sighed and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. He stopped midway when he passed by a mirror.

They really did look like a married couple. The way Makoto was holding Haru, who still had the viel on, and the tuxedo shirt that Makoto was wearing added on to the magical feeling.

"Maybe in a couple years we could really get married." Makoto whispered as he made the rest of the journey into the room. He set Haru on the bed and laid down next to him, covering him with a blanket.

"Maybe in a couple years..." Haru mumbled in his sleep.

Makoto fell asleep instantly with Haru in his arms.

That night all he dreamt of was them.

**Why are all my endings cheesey lol (so cheesey I could make some nachos)**

**Well either way I hope uou enjoyed and thank you for reading! **


End file.
